


Far From Home

by Jaymilitary55



Series: Tier One [4]
Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Gen, Military, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Shadowing, base camp, war zone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaymilitary55/pseuds/Jaymilitary55
Summary: Everyone has a past, though sometimes you catch up with it.
Series: Tier One [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021467
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	1. And So It Begins

_Voights POV_

I miss him. Jay left for Afghanistan over a year ago now and all of us are still not used to him sitting at his desk. Sometimes I call for him instead of the new guy, Jeff Hansen. I didn't want to have another guy in our unit after Jay left, but the ivory tower didn't make it an option. Its been over a year since the war overseas got more dangerous and the military called back Jay and the rest of his team.

**Flashback**

I see Jay answer the phone through my office window. I see him say something and stand p straighter. I can see the tension on his face for a second before the emotionless mask slips back into place. I see him put down the phone, drag his hands over his face a couple of times before walking into my office.

“Halstead”

“I have really bad news, you know how the war just got more intense over there?” He asks, how could anybody not know

“Yeah”

“Well because of that, the military are recalling all special ops teams that can still serve” Damn

“And that means?”

“And that means me, me and my unit fly to fort Benning tonight.” He says

“And theres nothing you can do about it?”

“Nope” I get up form my chair and pull him into a hug.

“How long?”

“I have no idea, could be weeks, months, even years.”

“Be safe over there son.” I say

“Ill try”

**End Flashback**

That was over a year ago, I told the team while he went home to pack. We met him at the airport and said our goodbyes. I’m pulled out of the memory by a man in a military uniform walking up the stairs into the bullpen. Immediately thinking the worst I rush out of my office, the rest of the unit minus the new guy, thinking the same thing.

“My name is General Commander Holmes, with the US military.” The man introduces himself

“Sargent Hank Voight, sir” I say

“I am not here about your detective, he is fine” Me and my unit let out a sigh of relief. “I am here however to propose an offer to you, one that has already been approved by you commanding officers and the president. I am choosing to offer it to your unit first because I know that T1S Halstead trust you guys and would very much like to see you.”

“Okay what’s the offer?”

“A pilot program. So police units can see what its like over there and see what the veterans in their ranks have gone through and the skills they have. The soldiers would get to see what life could be like for them outside of the military. Your unit would be the first to go over there.” This sounds interesting. I turn to my unit

“What do you think?” I ask

“I for one would like to see what they go through everyday” Erin says

“Me too” Kevin and Adam say at the same time

“And me” Antonio says

“I would like to see the difference between Italy and the Middle East” Alvin says

“Well thats settled, were going”

“Alright how soon do you want to go?”

“Right away?” I say asking my team

“Yeah” They say

“Okay, the next flight to Fort Benning is tonight at 7, after that its 5 o’clock tomorrow morning, which do you want?”

“Tonight” I say and the unit agrees

“Okay, go home, pack and bag and meet back here when your done, I’m gonna set up the flights”

“Okay” I say and walk down the stairs, the rest of my unit follows. 

_Jays POV_

A year and a half. Thats how much time has past since I have set foot in the states. A year and half since me and my team got recalled. Most people would say we are crazy for calling that place our home, but thats what it is. Me and my team were raised on the USS Cimera, trained on that ship since we were 9 years old. Seeing how old that would make the ship, we were surprised to find that it was still being used, and run by most of the same crew that we were raised with. Thats were we are based when not hopping from camp to camp in the desert, or running the green zone in Baghdad. Right now we are stationed at a camp 40 mile south of the Baghdad.

“Halstead” I hear the base commander call

“Yes Com” I say turning around to face him

“Two things, number one, we have a police unit coming to shadow a military unit on there ordinary rounds, part of some new pilot program.” He says

“Ok and the second one”

“We have a package at Fort Benning that needs someone from this camp to pick it up, we have a transport ready to go at your command, we also need someone to fill the police unit in on the do’s and don’t s of military camps.”

“Ill go” I say

“Okay and take Kopa with you, he could use the break, whenever your ready to go.” He says and walks away. I turn back and start looking for the rest of my unit to tell them where I’m going and that we are going to have guest soon. 

“Andrew” I call out to my second in command

“Hey Hawk”

“I’m going to fly to fort Benning to pick up a package and I’m taking Kopa with me so he can get a break, your in charge of the kids until I get back”

“Got it”

“And were having a police unit shadow one of the units for a little bit, make sure to get the camp in order before we return”

“Got it, Hawk” and with that he turns and goes looking for the rest of the team. I head to our tent and grab my bag and Kopa things. I grab his leash and head for the Humvee that would take me across the border and to the airport to fly to fort Benning. The drive to the airport is surprisingly uneventful. I fall asleep on the plane again not surprising seeing as how I haven’t slept in months. I wake up when we land. I sleep the night away and in the morning grab the package and head to the runway to board the plane. I’m surprised again when I see who is standing there.


	2. Surprising Visitors

“Voight!!!” I say and when he turns around I see a smile cover his face. I ran over to him and hugged him. What can I say, he's like a father to me.

“It's good to see you kiddo.” He says while I bury my face in his shoulder.

“Ahem, what about us?” I hear someone say from behind Voight. I look up to see the rest of the intelligence unit smiling, along with someone I don’t know. I hug each of them in turn, before turning to the guy I don’t know.

“And who are you?”

“I could ask you the same thing” He retorts, I already don’t like this guy

“Jay this is Jeff Hansen, the man who has been filling in for you while you're over here.” 

“Got it”

“Jay, as in Jay Halstead, the man who left the unit to come shoot at innocent people” Hansen say, I really don’t like this guy.

“That would be me” I say ignoring the second part of his comment.

“And who is this?” Erin asks, finally seeing Kopa who was off leash and lying down by my feet while I was talking to them.

“This is Kopa” I say and they each take turns coming forward and letting Kopa sniff their hands. When Hansen comes forward Kopa growls low and he jumps back cursing and I laugh.

“Don’t we have a plane to get on?” Adam says, breaking the tension made by me and Hansen glaring at each other.

“That we do, come on I’ll show you the ropes” I say

“Your coming with us?” Voight asks

“Your first stop in hell is the camp where I've been working for a couple of days, I flew here last night to pick up a package and to fly back with you to tell you the rules of military camps.” I say and I pick up my bag and the package and climb up the ramp and enter the plane Kopa following on my heels. They pick up their bags and follow me in.

“How long is the flight?” Adam asks

“About 11 hours give or take 30 minutes depending on turbulence” I say 

“Are we allowed to move around when we get up in the air?” Hansen asks

“Yea, you’ll have more freedom than on a normal plane because there are no fixed seats, once we get in the air you can get up and move, play cards, and sleep.” I say putting my bag down underneath one of the hammock hooks in the corner. Kopa lays down next to the bag.

“Where do we sit during take off?” Erin asks

“Here, there are no seat belts so just hold on to the net.” I say walking over to the seats next to the cargo net.

“You guys ready for takeoff, Sargent Halstead?” One of the pilots asks through the comm

“You guys ready?” I ask them

“Yup”

“Ready, bring the hatch up, I’ll secure it” They do what I say and I secure the hatch

“Sit back and enjoy the ride” The pilot says with a laugh

“Sit down and hold on.” I say pointing to the seats, I stay standing.

“Why aren’t you sitting?” Hansen asks

“I’m used to it, your not” Hansen decides that if I can do it, he can do it

“Suit yourself” I say. The plane starts moving towards the runway. We stop for a second before going at full speed and taking off. I don’t move or even flinch as the plane jerks, but Hansen looses his balance, falls to the ground, and goes sliding to the back of the plane. I cant help but smirk at that, he needed the lesson. We get to cruising height and I move to the corner with my bag. I fish out my notebook, pen and a folder containing information on insurgent operations. As I look over the information in the folder, I’m trying to figure out which lead to follow first, planning our next mission. I work on this for awhile, the others on the plane playing cards on the floor in the middle of the plane. After about 3 hours, I put the work away and grab a hammock bag from the shelf. I hook it up and pull a blanket from my bag and lay down. Its probably the only sleep I’m gonna get for the next three months. I closed my eyes and drift off to sleep. 

I wake up when the pilots give the 30 minute warning. I walk over to the comms

“Can you tell the radio man I want my unit ready and waiting when we arrive in the humvee?”

“Sure Sargent” they say and radio the message through. I really hope my team hasn’t destoyed camp while I was gone

Voights POV

When the general said we would begin seeing Jay, I didnt think he meant he would be meeting us on the plane. I thought we were gonna meet him at one of the military bases we were going to, so seeing him on the tarmac was a big, but welcome surprise. But it didn't take long to figure out that Jay and Hansen were not going to get along. I have no idea what Hansen has agianst military personnel, but I am going to figure it out. When we have cases involving military personnel, he always gets so harsh with them, whether they’re the victim or the suspect. It didnt sit well with me but I had no choice from the ivory tower on the matter of him in the unit. Wish I did though. I see him fall asleep and decide to try to get some shut eye too. I managed to get about 4 hours before the thirty minutes until landing warning. I hear Jay say something about his team to the pilots before coming back and packing up his hammock. Taking his lead I do the same.

**Chapter 3**

“Everyone up,” He says and goes around waking everyone.

“We there yet?” Adam asks

“Almost, I need to go over the rules for while you guys are here” He says

“I thought there were no rules in war” I hear Hansen grumble

“In war no, but in the bases yes.” He is being incredibly patient with Hansen

“Like what?” I ask

“Don’t get in the soldiers' way, watch, observe, don't interrupt, if you have a question ask someone who isn’t doing something. Do what any of us tell you, when we tell you, no hesitation, it's the only way we can keep you alive, got it?” He says, everyone nods

“Everyone sit down, we are coming in for landing.” The pilot says and we sit down (minus Jay). We land and make our way to the humvees 

“How long is the drive to base?” Adam asks 

“About 40 miles, so like an hour,” Jay says. An hour later we arrive at the gate of the base and are let in.

Jays POV

We are let through the gates and I stand up in the back of the first humvee. I see that my unit was waiting for me a hundred yards after the gate. Finally they listen to orders. I love them to death, but sometimes they can act like such children. We park and get out of the humvees. I beckon them over to where my team is standing.

“Okay glad you guys didn't burn the camp down, round up the rest of the soldiers and have them meet us at mess.” I say the first part with a chuckle, the second part is an order and they hurry off

“Follow me guys” I say and start walking towards the tents

“This is where you guys are gonna be staying while you're here, put your stuff down and come with me, we got to tell the rest of the soldiers that you're here.” They follow me out and I lead them to the mess hall and into the center of the crowd of soldiers.

“Okay listen up soldiers, we have a police unit from Chicago here to shadow one of our units to learn how it is for us out here, treat them like you would any other soldier when not on missions or patrols. Answer their questions if you have time. Tier One to me” I say and step down from the chair I was standing on to give the announcement. It takes a minute but then my team is standing around me while the rest of the soldiers file out.

“T1, I want to introduce you to the CPD intelligence unit.”

“Hank Voight”

“Erin Lindsey”

“Adam Ruzek”

“Kevin Atwater”

“Antonio Dawson”

“Alvin Olinsky”

“Jeff Hansen”

“Intelligence, this is my unit, Tier One, sound offl” I say

“Delta”

“Trip”

“Tiger”

“Falcon”

“And you already know me, Mouse, and Matt” Says Conner stepping forward

“And I’m Commander Lepor, base commander.” Comm says stepping forward

“Commander” Voight greets

“Sergeant Voight, can I talk to you?” He asks

“Sure” and they walk off alone to talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not abandoning Lost, I just need something else to focus on so I can get past my writers block. I will be updating both when I get the chance. 
> 
> Comments make my day.
> 
> T1


	3. Havenfield and Alluveterre

“What did you wanna talk about Commander?” Voight asks

“How much do you know about T1S Halsteads past, sargent?” He asks

“Honestly, not much, he was in the Rangers before coming to Chicago and joining the force. I know he served with Mouse but that's about it.” Voight says

“Yes he did, most of what he did here was classified and still is, but I got clearance from SecDef to tell you the basics, that way you know you can trust him to keep you and your unit safe out here.” The commander says.

“SecDef?” Voight asks

“Sorry, Secretary of Defense” He says

“Okay” Voight says

“You heard Halstead call his team T1, right” Commander says

“Yeah” 

“It stands for Tier One, or Tier One team, they are the best of the best, there is no mission they can't handle. From recon to restitution, they are the best in everything they do.” The commander says, Voight just stands there, letting the words sink in.

“Wow” Voight breathes

“Yeah I know, and another thing, Halstead, even though he is an omega, he commands the strike force with the strength of an alpha, he does what's best for his soldiers. Everyone knows never to question his decisions, ever.” The commander says with a hint of pride in his voice.

“Yeah, I saw how protective he was of Mouse and even random soldiers that came through our doors during cases and I always wondered why.” Voight says

“Yeah he’s always been that way, always protective of soldiers.” CO says

“Wait, strike force?” Voight asks

“Strike force is the name we call the top four special ops teams, Tier One with the Rangers, Wolf Pack with the Marines, Seal Team Six with the Navy, and Air Patrol Seven* with the Air Force.” Commander says

“And Tier One leads them all?” Voight asks

“Yes and Halstead leads Tier One.” CO says 

“Wow, he gave no hints while he was in Intelligence of what he could do.” Voight says

“That's because he made a lot of enemies in his time here, his skills are a huge give away to who he is, and by revealing who he is, he would have put a lot of people in danger.” CO says.

“And he would never do that if he could help it” Voight says

“Yeah” CO says

“Don’t his enemies know his name though?” Voight asks

“For the years that they were in active service, Strike Force only went by their code names, nothing else, their enemies only know they’re code names, so unless their fighting techniques or their faces are recognized, nobody knows who they are.” CO says 

“Wow” Voight breathes out

“Yeah, so you understand why you and your unit have to sign a classification document” CO says

“Yeah, when do you wanna do it?” Voight asks

“First thing tomorrow morning” CO says 

“Got it, anything else you can tell me about Halstead?” Voight asks

“Only that he’s a living legend in the military, he holds most of the records, if not all. Every special ops soldier knows his name, well code name.” CO says

“Wow” Voight says

“Yeah” CO says

The next morning.

“Where are we going?” Voight asks as he and the rest of Intelligence follow Commander Lepor out of the Mess Hall (tent thing?).

“Showing you the reason soldiers do what they do, day in and day out, no matter what the cost.” The commander says and leads them to the center of camp, stopping about fifty yards before the entrance to the biggest tent in the camp.

Off to the side they can see Jay crouching down next to a boy (about 4’11”, 70 pounds, short black hair, tan skin), helping him draw back the string of a bow and fit it with an arrow. They saw him make small adjustments to the boy's stance and posture before stepping back and letting the boy fire the arrow at the target set up a few yards away. They see him smile and high five the boy when the arrow hits the outer rings of the target. 

“Hey Halstead.” Commander Lepor calls out to the soldier. Jay turns and nods at the commander before turning back to the boy. The boy hands Jay back the bow and runs over to the target to retrieve the arrow. Jay stands and walks over to the base commander and intelligence, the boy by his side.

“Hey guys, Comm.” Jay greets.

“Nice shot kiddo.” Lepor says to the boy hiding slightly behind Jay instead of facing them. The boy smiles at the praise.

“What's your name buddy?” Adam asks, crouching down in front of him.

“Neko.” He says.

“Neko, this Adam, Alvin, Hank, Antonio, Kevin, And Erin.” Jay says, pointing at each one of them in turn. Neko looks them over before his eyes and on Jeff and a frown settles over his face.

“And him?” He asks.

“Hansen.” Jay says in a way that makes it very clear to the little boy that Jay wants Neko to stay away from him.

“How old are you kiddo?” Antonio asks. 

“11.” The boy answers.

“Nice.” Erin says.

“So what is this place?” Alvin asks, pointing to the huge tent in front of the group.

“I’ll let Jay explain.” The Commander says before leaving the group.

“Follow me.” Jay says and starts walking towards the tent, Neko by his side.

“Officially, this camp is named Suldreen, but everyone calls it Havenfield, because it's a safe haven for children, mothers and the injured. They can come here to get away from the Taliban, discrimination and prejudice, and we’ll protect them. We call this tent here Alluveterre, meaning the sands of a new dawn in arabic********. It houses the people and children that came here alone, with nowhere else to go and nobody looking out for them. This place is a community of people looking out for each other, which is exactly what they need.” Jay explains, leading the group into the tent. 

“The beds are in the bunkers directly below us, it’s a lot safer that way, but this top part acts like a common room where everybody can hang out together outside. Everybody looks out for each other, especially the children. See, over there,” Jay says, pointing to a group of 7 kids sitting around a table.

“The younger ones are Kul, Linh, Kahlie, and Qual, the older kids are Val, Wes and Chex. All seven are here because otherwise the Taliban would have taken them to be child soldiers or slaves. None of them have any formal education, yet what the older ones do know, they are teaching the younger kids, because they can and they want to help them.” Jay explains, the group watching as the Chex says something to Kahlie, before erasing something on the paper in front of them and handing the pencil back to her. 

“So everybody gets along?” Voight asks.

“Most of the time yes, sometimes we’ll get an alpha sneaking in here posing as a beta, but they get dealt with pretty quick.” Jay says.

“Alphas aren’t allowed?” Alvin asks.

“Into the camp, yes. But they are monitored for awhile until we get temperaments and personalities pinpointed, and figure out they’re rut cycles. We can’t have them around the rest of the camp near their rut cycles, there are a lot of abused omega’s and children staying here.” 

“Of course.” Antonio says.

“But otherwise, they are allowed anywhere in camp, except for the omega and children bunkers, unless they have approval from command and the residents of the bunkers, or are being supervised.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***** Alluveterre is not arabic, I just said that so it would make sense, it is actually from Keeper Of The Lost Cities by Shannon Messenger. It's dwarven, meaning the sands of dawn. The name Havenfield is also from KOTLC books, I couldn't help throwing the references in their, because they are perfect for it.
> 
> Another note: Strike force will be mention sometimes, but will probably not be a big part of this story other than the Tier Ones (T1s), also Air Patrol Seven will probably be renamed at some point.
> 
> Comments make my day!
> 
> T1


End file.
